El ángel de la muerte
by PczZitoO
Summary: La muerte..   Siempre había pensado en ella. Como se sentiría, acaso seria dolorosa, fría, solitaria?  Pero era todo lo contrario de lo que ella había imaginado. Drabble SoulxMaka


**disclamer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Solo la trama es mía

* * *

**El Ángel De La Muerte**

**By B. Poot**

_Nunca pensó que el amor lo alcanzaría siendo el ángel de la muerte..._

Todos los días la observaba, aquella humana le resultaba sumamente interesante y lo más perfecto del mundo.

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello rubio cenizo, su sonrisa, todo eso y más hacia que él deseara su alma con locura. Aquella llama tan fácil de extinguir pero tan difícil de volver a encender.

Él la deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando estuvo a punto de poseerla y cuando ella escapó de sus manos con tanta facilidad como el agua.

Ahora sus ojos rojos se volvían a posar en ella...

Su frágil y delicado cuerpo agonizaba en el suelo bañado en sangre. Su rostro estaba salpicado del líquido carmesí al igual que su cabello. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba durmiendo de no ser por la mueca de dolor que adornaba su rostro.

Él se acerco a ella con pasos lentos. Nadie a su alrededor lo podía ver a excepción de ella.

—¿ Q-Quien eres t-tú? —preguntó la joven en un susurró casi inaudible. Algunos hilos de sangre escurrían de la comisura de sus labios marcando su mentón como si fuera una marioneta.

Él solo le dedico una mirada bastante cálida. Ella lo miro asustada y confundida, pero relajo su rostro cuando pareció comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿ A-Acaso eres la m-muerte? —preguntó la chica mientras su mundo daba vueltas. Su voz era demasiado débil para ser percibida por los demás.

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más lejanos y las imágenes de los paramédicos socorriéndola se iban borrando. Lo único que podía ver era el techo blanco de la ambulancia. Él asintió, ella le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Podía jurar escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga llorando junto a la de su madre.

Todo se desvanecía poco a poco mientras la oscuridad la acobijaba en sus brazos...

—Maka Albarn, hoy es el día de tu juicio final —dijo el joven albino con una sonrisa, no una cruel y tampoco una de satisfacción, sino una dulce casi tranquilizadora.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos.

Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más liviano e incluso sintió una corriente fuerte en su pecho, pero pronto desapareció.

—Nunca pensé que la muerte fuera tan acogedora y tan cálida… —musitó con cierta timidez agonizando por el dolor humano que aun la embargaba.

Su final estaba cerca.

El chico no comprendía la razón de las palabras de la chica. Normalmente sus víctimas siempre le tenían un miedo y un terror inimaginable, mientras ella lo veía cálidamente y le habla con candor.

Su entorno desaparecía poco a poco hasta encontrarse en las sombras completamente.

_La muerte…_

Siempre había pensado en ella. Como se sentiría, ¿acaso seria dolorosa, fría, solitaria?

Pero era todo lo contrario de lo que ella había imaginado.

El chico la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, pronto unas grandes alas negras se alzaron de par en par. Tan imponentes y hermosas que verlas dolía. Su batir era muy lento y suave. Ella cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿ Tu nombre es muerte? —preguntó Maka con curiosidad dejándose envolver por aquella sensación indescriptible de bienestar.

—Tengo diferentes nombres, muerte, Death, dood, tod, moarte, la mort... —contestó el joven restando importancia a los apodos que había adquirido a través del tiempo.

—¿ Y cuál es el real? —insistió la rubia.

Él no le respondió, lo que provoco que la chica clavara sus ojos jade en su persona.

El ángel suspiro.

—Soul...

—Soul —repitió la chica con voz pensativa, aquel nombre le resultaba sumamente misterioso, como la persona que la cargaba.

Pronto el sufrimiento, el dolor, todo los padecimientos humanos desaparecieron, dándole paso a una paz y un bienestar indescriptible.

Su alma era suya, ahora y para toda la eternidad. La única alma que deseaba en todo el mundo, tanto en el cielo como el infierno. El alma de aquella chica, la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

_La muerte no piensa en ti hasta que tú piensas en ella._

**¿Lindo?**_  
_

**Amo como me quedo esta historia, es tan no se que...**

**un tema bastante extraño y misterioso que el solo idear la idea me emociono demasiado. Si de verdad así fuera la muerte desearía que mi hora final llegara pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y muchas más gracias por los reviews **

**Matta ne!**


End file.
